PaPePiPu☆Romantic
PaPePiPu☆Romantic (パぺピプ☆ロマンチック) è la ending dell'Anime Star☆Tw inkle Pretty Cure. E' cantata da Yoshitake Chihaya, scritta da Takase Akari, composta da Tamura Shinji e arrangiata da Kusano Yoshihiro e Tamura Shinji. La canzone ha fatto il suo debutto il 3 Febbraio 2019, nell'episodio uno di Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Testo Versione TV SIZE |-|Romaji= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon Yozora no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Kokoro no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Ōkina sekai ni tada hitori "Watashi" to iu hoshi ga yoku mieru Uchū mo mirai mo kagirinai Kanōsei = mugendai mienai kabe wo tsukuranai de PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰kosumochikku Atama ni ukanda koto zenbu zenbu yacchaou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon |-|Giapponese= パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション 夜空の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 心の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 大きな世界にただ１人 "わたし"という星がよく見える 宇宙も未来も限りない 可能性=無限大　見えない壁を作らないで パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 頭に浮かんだこと　ぜんぶぜんぶやっちゃおう パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！ いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション |-|Italiano= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Iniziamo con il potere dell'immaginazione, ora! Ora! Ora! Imagination Diamo un'occhiata al cielo notturno dell'universo (Pew pew pe-pew pew) Diamo un'occhiata al cuore dell'universo (Pew pew pe-pew pew) C'è solo una persona in questo largo mondo Che può vedere una stella chiamata "me" L'universo e il futuro sono infiniti Possibilità = infinite quindi non ti trattenere più PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Facciamo ogni cosa che ci viene in mente PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Iniziamo con il potere dell'immaginazione, ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Imagination Versione completa |-|Romaji= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon Yozora no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Kokoro no uchū wo nozoite miyou (Byūn byūn byubyūn byūn) Ōkina sekai ni tada hitori "Watashi" to iu hoshi ga yoku mieru Uchū mo mirai mo kagirinai Kanōsei = mugendai mienai kabe wo tsukuranai de PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Atama ni ukanda koto zenbu zenbu yacchaou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon Yozora ni seiza wo egaite miyou (Pyūn pyūn pyupyūn pyūn) Naritai jibun wo egaite miyou (Pyūn pyūn pyupyūn pyūn) Uchū no nagasa wa dono kurai? Nagareboshi ni notte daibōken Michi naru kanata wo mezasou Kotae wa hitotsu janai Jibun dake no kotae wo dashite PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆doramachikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantasutikku Zero kara demo hajimeyou biggu ban! Ban! Shinjite PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆doramachikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantasutikku Sōzō ryoku kara tobidasu ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Seiza no yō ni te to te gyutto gyutto tsunagou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆doramachikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantasutikku Sōzō ryoku wo atsumetara mada! Mada! Mada! Imajinēshon PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Atama ni ukanda koto zenbu zenbu yacchaou PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romanchikku PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆kosumochikku Sōzō ryoku kara hajimaru ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Ima! Imajinēshon |-|Giapponese= パぺピプぺポパポ✰ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ✰コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション 夜空の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 心の宇宙を覗いてみよう （びゅーん　びゅーん　びゅびゅーん　びゅーん） 大きな世界にただ１人 "わたし"という星がよく見える 宇宙も未来も限りない 可能性=無限大　見えない壁を作らないで パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 頭に浮かんだこと　ぜんぶぜんぶやっちゃおう パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション 夜空に星座を描いてみよう （ぴゅーん　ぴゅーん　ぴゅぴゅーん　ぴゅーん） なりたい自分を描いてみよう （ぴゅーん　ぴゅーん　ぴゅぴゅーん　ぴゅーん） 宇宙の長さはどのくらい？ 流れ星に乗って大冒険 未知なる彼方を目指そう 答えはひとつじゃない 自分だけの答えを出して パペピプペポパポ☆ドラマチック パペピプペポパポ☆ファンタスティック ゼロからでもはじめよう　ビッグバン！バン！信じて パペピプペポパポ☆ドラマチック パペピプペポパポ☆ファンタスティック 想像力から飛び出す　いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション パペピプペポパポ☆ロマンチック パペピプペポパポ☆コスモチック 星座のように手と手　ぎゅっとぎゅっと繋ごう パペピプペポパポ☆ドラマチック パペピプペポパポ☆ファンタスティック 想像力を集めたら　まだ！まだ！まだ！イマジネーション パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 頭に浮かんだこと　ぜんぶぜんぶやっちゃおう パぺピプぺポパポ☆ロマンチック パぺピプぺポパポ☆コスモチック 想像力からはじまる　いま！いま！いま！ いま！いま！いま！イマジネーション |-|Italiano= PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Iniziamo con il potere dell'immaginazione, ora! Ora! Ora! Imagination Diamo un'occhiata al cielo notturno dell'universo (Pew pew pe-pew pew) Diamo un'occhiata al cuore dell'universo (Pew pew pe-pew pew) C'è solo una persona in questo largo mondo Che può vedere una stella chiamata "me" L'universo e il futuro sono infiniti Possibilità = infinite quindi non ti trattenere più PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Facciamo ogni cosa che ci viene in mente PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo✰cosmotic Iniziamo con il potere dell'immaginazione, ora! Ora! Ora! Disegnamo una costellazione nel cielo notturno (Pew pew pe-pew pew) Disegniamo la me che voglio essere (Pew pew pe-pew pew) Quanto è grande l'universo? Lo scopriremo guidando una stella cadente Miriamo ad esplorare le meraviglie sconosciute Non c'è una sola risposta Tutte quelle risposte stanno in te PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆dramatic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantastic Iniziamo da zero, big bang! Bang! Credici PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆dramatic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆fantastic Il potere dell'immaginazione arriverà a te, ora! Ora! Ora! Imagination PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Teniamo le mani strette, proprio come le costellazioni PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Colleziona il potere dell'immaginazione, continua! così! Imagination PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Facciamo tutto ciò che ci viene in menteLet's do everything that we can think of PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆romantic PaPePiPuPePoPaPo☆cosmotic Iniziamo dal potere dell'immaginazione, ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Imagination Personaggi apparsi :Nota: I nomi sono in ordine di apparenza. *Cure Star *Cure Milky *Fuwa *Cure Selene e Prunce *Cure Soleil Audio Curiosità *E' la prima canzone nel franchise Pretty Cure cantata da Yoshitake Chihaya. Categoria:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni giapponesi Categoria:Musica Categoria:Ending